National Diagnosis
by breakaway01
Summary: What would happen if the lives of Ben Gates's children suddenly were on the line and fell into the hands of Dr. Gregory House? And how did they even get sick in the first place? HouseNational Treasure crossover! HouseCameron romance included!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back, again! But this time, I've got an insane idea w/ me, 2!! House/ National Treasure. I know. It's an out of the ordinary thing, really, but I thought it'd make 4 an...interesting story, and several ppl encouraged me 2 post it. So, the post thing wasn't all me. Anyways, this 1st chapter (or prologue) is all National Treasure. But I promise 2 all of the fellow House fans that they'll c House, House, and more House n the next chapter! **

**WARNING: This IS going 2 include House/Cameron 2gether, so if u're a Chase/Cam or House/Cuddy person instead, u may not want 2 read this or if u're actually brave enough, take ur own risk.**

"So, why are we here again?" Jacqueline Gates plopped her bag onto the hotel couch, exhausted from her tiny haul from the car and back to the room for about the fifth time today. Literally.

"Because we have to be here."

She made a questioned face. "Are we here against our will?"

"No."

"Are we in trouble?"

"No."

"Then why are we here?"

Ben Gates sighed, putting down his suitcase. "Ask your mom. She'll tell you."

Automatically, Jackie walking into their small and ONLY bathroom for however much time they had to stay here where her mom, Abigail, grabbed bottle after bottle of all sorts of bathroom needs, putting them in their correct spot.

"Mom, why are we here?"

Abigail paused at what she had her hands full in and gave her undivided attention to her daughter. "Agent Sadusky, the head FBI agent, needed your dad to come to New Jersey to work on a case."

An awkward pause fell onto the two females before Jackie spoke up again. "You've never told me how Dad knows the FBI so well. I mean, that's just unlikely, unless you've been a federal criminal or something. So, how does he?"

Her mom suddenly froze everywhere, but her mind. She just couldn't believe it. _Oh, great. The day's come, _Abigail thought. _What do I say? I just can't blurt out her father stole the Declaration of Independence! She might not believe me, but if she did, she wouldn't trust Ben anymore. How do I...ah-ha!_

"One of his other agents and Ben grew up together. They're close. Very close. One day, Ben went to visit him and ended up meeting Sadusky. Sadusky realized that your dad was good at solving cases and called him for help ever since."

"Oh," Jackie said slowly, wondering for a moment why her mom had to think about her responce and freezing while doing it. But, at least she got an answer, and that's all she needed.

She let her mom get back to her work and entered the bedroom to find Riley, who already had his laptop up and running. She observed his concentration, his fingers constantly pressing the same, exact two keys.

"Wuz up?" she asked him in a gangster voice.

"Without your mom bothering me, good, squirt. The voice's comin' along there I've taught you well."

"Yeah! Like I really want Jackie to be speaking like that! And by the way, I could hear your comment about me!" Abigail called from the bathroom.

"Who cares, Abs?" he muttered under his breath, eyes still glued to the portable monitor.

"Abs? I don't think Mom has a s-"

"Shhh! I know! That's the reason I call her that!"

"Do you have any other reason?"

He stopped to think, but still paid close atttention to the virtual aliens and gave a short and sweet reply after just about 5 seconds. "Nope."

After another few moments, Riley raised his hands in the air, startling Jackie a bit. "Yes! New high score! Who's the alien king!"

Loud footsteps suddenly boomed towards and into the room. "What? You've got to be kidding!" Abe couldn't believe his own defeat. "My score's on up there!"

"Not as up as 20,498,632!" He rejoyced for the next couple of minutes or so, boasting over and over about the score, before announcing something else. "Oh, and by the way, you two are on the pullout couch."

"WHAT?!" The twins both expressed shocked emotions on their faces.

"I should've have said that, should I?" Riley questioned himself.

"No way, no how am I sleeping with him!" Jackie stated, pointed at Abe.

"Hey! What's the matter with me? I'm not the problem!"

"Yes, you are! Trust me! First of all, you're a guy. That's sexual harrassment right there already! Second, you're a cruel and unusual punishment to me. Third-"

"One, that's not sexual harrassment, Jackie." Ben entered the scene. "And, two, brothers are NOT cruel and unusual punishment. I think of so many other harsh punishments than that one."

"But, Dad-"

"Jackie, you need to learn how to cooperate with other people." He gave his son _the _look. "And so do you."

Jackie drew in a breath, getting what steam she could possibly get out. "Fine," she finally agreed, not dragging on the argument for hours. She then left the room for three reasons. One: she had to unpack her stuff. Two: she wanted to ask unlimited questions about how to deal with a guy to her mom. And last, but not least, she just had to prepare for her upcoming night.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Do you think Jackie and Abe can actually get along?"

Riley, yet again, glanced at Abigail, then back at what he was primarily trying to focus on. "For the hundredth time, I don't know. Why aren't you asking Ben these questions?"

"If you were actually paying attention, you'd know he's not here right now."

"Well, all I know about your kids is Jackie is mature for a 11-year old and Abe's just...Abe."

"Why couldn't I've been stuck with Dr. Phil? At least he'd help solve my problems," she muttered to herself, plopping herself onto one of the full-sized beds.

"Abs. Chill. Your little angels are fine."

"Abs?"

"Yup."

"My name's Abigail, remember? That's what I want to be called, if you don't mind."

"Well, since you're annoying, Abs's your name. Don't wear it out."

Abigail folded her arms, wanting to sock Riley in the face, but suddenly stopped thinking about revenge when she detected a loud THUD! coming from the living room, abruptly smashing her thoughts for the moment. "Mom," a voice cryed in desperation. "Mom..."

"Abs, chill. One of the guys fell off the bed, and the other is being very...worried about-"

But, Abigail didn't listen to a single word, getting up from her spot. "I'm going in there. That didn't sound like a normal mom to me. And it absolutely didn't sound like someone just fell while being conscious."

"Okay, then. Don't get surprised, though, when it's just-"

"Oh, shut up over there." Abigail walked over the door, finally leaving Mr. Alien King's sight. But when she turned the knob to see what was actually going on, the scene folded in front of her turned out to be even more unbearable than Riley, himself.

"A-Abe w-was doing...who knows what w-when...he fell for n-no reason." Her daughter's eyes showed every bit of fear she contained in her at that moment, looking at her mom with desperation. "I-I think...h-he's unconscious." She shook in fear, closing her mouth shut from saying another sound and looking down at the carpet.

Abigail rushed into the room to find that the 11 year old was unconscious, laying motionless. "We've got to-"

"Owww!" Jackie yelped in pain. "My head's killing me, Mom!"

"Hold on, Jackie. I've got to call-" Once again, her statement ended up incomplete. The moment she realized what the sound was though, Abigail struggled to stay calm, holding in her real emotions and words from the world the best anyone could.

Now that both kids appeared to be dead, both on opposite sides of the bed, Abe on Abigail's left and Jackie on her right, she had to get help. Rushing to the small, round table directly across the room from the pullout, she raced in her mind, pulling words out of everywhere to make a statement so she could actually sound normal to whoever paid person was on the other line. She snatched the phone off its receiver and dialed the three important digits needed for her case. However, when she got the device up to where she could hear, the busy signal rang into her ear right of the bat.

"Great." She put a hand against her forehead. "Now what am I gonna do?"

**So, how did I do? U want me 2 continue on, or is it the TOTAL opposite? Reviews would b VERY, VERY nice of u, please! **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own House or the characters, House and Cameron; it belongs 2 FOX. Nor do I own National Treasure or Riley; those and its sequel coming out December 21 belong 2 Disney. But, it's #1 on my list (yes, all of them r tied) 2 buy, so don't u worry:) However, Jackie and Abe partically belong 2 me. I own them w/ 2 other GFs, and right now, they're my place!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here I am and back w/ a new chapter! And this time, u get 2 c House!!!:) 2 tell the truth, I'm not exactly sure if I did the best on this chapter, just 2 let u guys know. So, if there's some 'bleh!' stuff, NO FLAMES PLEASE! I tried my best, honestly! Anyways, hope this chapter pleases u!!**

"Dr. House is now checking out at 5:00."

"You mean 4:54?" The nurse behind the clinic desk gave him a glare.

"I'm rounding up today."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm putting 4:55 down."

"Come on. I know you're in a lying mood today. All women are like that."

"All women aren't like that, and I'm certainly not in a lying mood today." The nurse wrote his time down and went back to the clipboard staring in front of her.

Knowing his defeat, House cursed her, walking out the clinic doors. Finally, another long day was over. Releasing his patient, getting his injection of the Rolling Stones, beating Mario on his new Gameboy game, and going over files streamed through the past hours. Not to mention his 20 minutes of clinic duty. But, at least Cuddy couldn't hunt him down, yacking about how essential his hours, how he should get his butt down there or else, and go do something worth people's time. Besides, tomorrow he could sneak into Exam room 3 with his Gameboy to take on yet another battle of Super Mario.

Well, that's what he thought anyways.

"House." Eric Foreman rushed next to his boss, following his walking pace.

"Can't you see I wanna go home here?" He went towards the main building doors, trying to ignore his frantic employee. But, that plan obviously didn't work.

"You can't."

House stopped in the middle of everybody else's way, forcing them to go around. "What? Did I forget to hug everyone good-bye? I'd really hate not to do that."

Foreman just gazed into his eyes and handed him two files. "11-year old twins. One fell unconscious, the other experienced a horrible headache before going unconscious."

The diagnostician opened both files, his left elbow supporting his cane the best it could, and briefly scanned his eyes over them. "Meeting in the conference room in five minutes."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Greg entered the scene, looking over his elite staff of three brilliant doctors, who were doing one thing or another to keep their minds occupied. "Ladies and gentlemen, we get the honor of diagnosing the Bobsey twins," he announced, dropping the files on the glass table.

"They're fraternal," Foreman corrected. "One's a boy, the other's a girl."

"Yeah, yeah. Very interesting to know." He twisted the child-proof top off successfully and popped a few, small white pills. Then, he screwed the top back on and limped to the white board. "Okay. So Twin number one fell-"

"You can't just call a person Twin one or two," Allison Cameron argued, expressing her opinion.

House laid his black marker down and turned to his employee. "And why not?"

"Because they've got names like you and me...and I think you should treat them like that."

"Fine. We'll do what Miss Perfectionist wants to do." He now put his undivided attention on the two young men. "Tip for the guys. Do what the lady wants you to do. She'll bite otherwise." The specialist took hold of the rectangler, dark eraser and scribbled the words off he'd put, which weren't very many. "So, what exactly are their names?"

"Jackie and Abe." She observed carefully as he began to write 'guy' and 'girl' on the snow white background.

"Did you even read the files?" Foreman questioned, crossing his arms.

Yet again, the head turned, only to face his neurologist. "I read the symptoms. Do you have to learn the names, too?" he replied, sarcasm dripping from every word.

Foreman just rolled his eyes as House turned back to the board and finished writing the first part. "So, which person had what?"

"Abe was the one who fell unconscious, and Jackie had the headache, then ended up like her brother. Not to mention their white blood count and protein levels are rocketing."

House immedialy formed the words with his readable, yet slight scratchy handwriting, putting unconscious and both counts under Guy while beginning the symptoms under Girl with headache, unconscious, and the counts as well. Then, he turned to the doctors. "Start naming diagnoses...now!"

Instead, silence fell among the room, the usual debates missing. House sighed. "Okay. Look's like we're going to take turns today." He threw a glare over at the blonde, Austrailian intensevist, a.k.a. - Dr. Robert Chase. "Let's start with good looking."

"Excuse me?" Cameron wasn't going to take any comment her boss had to say.

"Sorry. I meant the other one." House gave the doctor another glare. "The one who staring at the floor," he said, raising his voice.

Chase suddenly looked up at the crippled doctor, totally unaware of the situation. "Maybe rabies."

"You're an idiot. Next."

"West Nile virus. They go outside a lot and maybe got bitten by an infected mosquito," Foreman suggested.

"At least one person in here's actually got his head on straight. Check both of them for West Nile and any other diagnosis you may come up with out of the blue that could happen to a kid. Oh, and make sure Dummy knows what he's doing when you run the tests. We wouldn't want Chasey-Wasey to hurt himself or anyone else, now would we?"

Chase sighed, taking the harsh words the best a person could in his situation and got up, following the other two apparent, smart ones out of the conference room.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron narrowed her focus at the only scene taking place in Jackie's room. The 11-year old showed hints of fear automatically, forcing herself to not let tears run down her cheeks, while a skinny, blonde headed woman remained at her bedside, giving her consoling words and hugging her when the young patient needed it most. As she watched this all take place, Allison flashed back at her own past, wondering what it'd be like to have children of her own. Hers to care, cherish, hold in her arms forever, and...share with the perfect man. But, that delightful hope, though, wasn't placed into her future. She took a deep breath, gathering courage, and opened the transparent door.

Both worried females turned the precise second Cameron stepped into the room. " Hi. I'm Dr. Cameron," she began. "I'm one of doctors who work for Dr. House, who's handling your case."

The other woman left Jackie's bedside and approached the young immunologist. "Nice to meet you. I'm Abigail Gates, and this is my daughter-"

"Jackie."

"Wow. You doctors are better than I expected," Abigail replied with a smile.

"It's actually part of our job. We really can't treat a patient well if we don't their name...I need to get some samples, do you mind?"

"Samples?" Jackie edged to the back of the bed, alert eyes staring Cameron down.

"Just a few, sweetie. We need these so we can figure out what's wrong with you."

Slowly, the preteen nodded, relaxing barely. "It may help if you comfort her while I get these. It won't hurt extremely bad, but she'll feel a little pain, especially if she's tensed up," the doctor told Abigail.

"I'll do that." Abigail returned back to her daughter as Cameron walked to the other side, preparing for the samples.

"This might hurt a bit, but it'll only last for just a few moments." The girl, once again, nodded slowly, keeping her mouth zipped. With that said, Cameron began the samples, first drawing more blood, then getting Jackie to curl up so she could do a lumbar puncture since a room wouldn't be available for the next couple of hours.

"You're done." Cameron smiled at the patient, but she didn't give a smile back.

"I don't feel so good," Jackie said, her face turning pale.

Allison turned. "Jackie, do I need to-" But her statement couldn't be completed. Vomit had already began to come up, ending up onto the floor. Jackie leaned over the bed and continued to binge as her mom watched in pure horror. "Why is she doing this?"

The brunette looked up, stopping her assistance. "Honestly...I don't know."

**Was it bad? I thought it could've been a bit longer, but I really didn't have much time 2 think or write on it this week, so I thought what I put would pass. But, who knows? Please review! Hope 2 have the next chapter up soon!!! And yes. It'll b longer than this. This is only the beginning.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: OMG! Who agrees Tuesday night's kiss was 2 cute!?! Me LUVED it!!! I even have it recorded!! Yea, me!!! Jumps up and down and claps Uhh...anyways, hope you like this! This is basically all House, but more NT coming soon!! Hami is included n this, but it's not exactly what u think! Just enjoy!**

All three ducklings step-foot into House's office. "Both kids are vomiting," Cameron reported plainly.

Greg stopped examining his long, wooden cane and looked up towards the trio. "Sounds like big bucks to me." He took his perched feet off his desk. "Who wants to come with for the million-dollar shoot?"

"They're not throwing up anymore, but they were. Pretty badly, too."

House stood up. "Well, I've got some bad news. At least for one of you."

All three doctors looked among one another, puzzled on what exactly House meant.

Their boss sighed. "One of you, guys, gets to do overnight duty with me."

The trio whined silently for several moments before Foreman broke the brief silence. "So, how are we gonna do it? Scientific method?"

"No way! That'd be boring! I did that last time!" House answered with his usual sarcasm, sitting back down. He rolled back just barely so he could open one of his top drawers and grabbed some scratch paper. "I'm going to let you draw instead." Greg tore off three strips of paper, writing the word DUTY on one. Next, his hands folded the white pieces into three minature squares and put them in his already cupped hand. Then, clutching both the cane and futures, he made his way over to the group. "Pick one," he instructed.

With caution, all three chose; first Cameron, then Foreman, while Chase picked last. They unfolded their destiny for the night, each giving an unique reaction.

"Yes!" Chase crushed his blank strip accidently, but really didn't care, and was the first this time to do anything.

Foreman also decided well, getting an unwritten piece, but didn't rejoyce like Chase did. Instead, he placed a small grin on his face while thinking about his bed and the relaxation on his way. The part of his brain not on those thoughts, however, felt terrible for the one, unfortunate doctor that didn't receive the luck.

Cameron wished in her mind she wouldn't get to play the solo doctor that had stay up and work with her boss in the long period of darkness. But, when she fully unfolded the paper and saw DUTY staring her down in the face, her once decent mood turned upside-down.

"Great," she muttered to herself.

"Hmmm. By the expression Cameron's got, I'm guessing she's got it," House commented.

Cameron didn't signal anything, but stood in discomfort, trying to get the news knocked out of her mind.

Foreman laid a hand lightly on her right shoulder. "Good luck," he said in a low voice where only the two of them could hear what he was saying. Then, the neurologist walked out of the office to pack up and head out.

Chase really didn't have anything to say, but the blonde did say something, though. "See you in the morning," he briefly told her. With that said, he left, too, to get his stuff, leaving his boss and colleague to attend to the dreaded duty.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where is that stupid coffee?" Cameron pushed everything aside to either direction of the white cabinet as her weary eyes quickly glanced at the tiny shelf, suddenly narrowing at what was left in the famous, red Folger's can. She sighed in total relief for the first time since she began. "Here it is." Her hand grabbed the container of crushed beans immedialy and followed the instructions encrypted in her mind, reaching for a coffee filter as she did. Cameron finally thought she'd have finally both a hot drink and peace for once, but was wrong.

Again.

"Coffee at 2 A.M." House entered the conference room. "Looks like there actually is a doctor in this dumb place that can keep their head on straight at this time. Make mine black, by the way." He hobbled over across the dim room and took a seat at the minions' table. "So, have you checked the status of our latest, little patients?"

Cameron continued on with what she was completing as she replied back."Yeah. A few hours ago. Why?"

"Because if they weren't getting any worse, I say we let 'em off the hook."

The brunette was just about to start putting a grip onto the handle attached to the transparent pot, just barely half-way filled with dark brown liquid, but turned and faced House instead. "We can't just let them go yet...or at least not until we've ran some more tests."

A slight pause fell among them before House announced his brilliant, newly thought of idea. "Tell you what. I'll make a bet with you. If those kids don't show anymore symptoms in let's say...by the time the other two minions drag their butts in here, we let them go, and you owe me $50 bucks. But, if I'm wrong and you're right, they stay, and you get $50. Deal?"

"House, I'm not betting on-"

"Great. Let the fun begin. Oh, and isn't that coffee of yours done already?"

Cameron nodded slowly, a bit uncomfortable, and poured an heafty amount of the steaming 'juice' in the two mugs already set out on the counter, putting three packets of Sweet N' Low in hers. She picked up both and sat down at the seat next to House, putting the cup in front of him.

After that, for about ten minutes, the two sat quietly, sipping off their mugs every several seconds. It felt so relaxing to just sit for once in the night and have no interruptions, despite the every few minutes they got every now and then.

To Allison, this moment in time seemed so odd, yet perfectly normal. The room was drapped in pitch black, except for the nearby streetlight shining down and the dim light in the room burning what it had left. The table's chairs were vacant...if she didn't count House and herself, and the air thickened in unusual, endless silence, a factor strange to encounter since debates usually occured all the time. And, it was past two in the morning, another odd trait.

But, all at the same time, it appeared to be...normal. It's not like the first time she'd been alone with her boss. Plus, it wasn't a big something, just coffee. She'd experienced soundless periods before, although it was never like this. And sure the room they were in always wasn't so ery and dark, but right then, the duo blended in nicely.

After the couple drank up all the coffee prepared, Cameron opened her mouth to say a comment, but her pager ended up being the real sound. She pulled her coat back and unclipped the device from her hip. Her eyes didn't scan it for even a second before she said, "Gotta go," and left the room briskly.

Going through the empty, practically lightless halls of PPTH was weird, yes, without any other doctors, young, still hot looking nurses, or patients' families getting in every path possible. Well, once in a while, a couple would walk down, but still. However, she didn't have the time to take a moment and experience it. She knew that it was her job to get to the patient as soon as possible...and getting to the nurse ASAP would be good, too.

When Cameron finally entered the room, the immunologist could see exactly the reason she was paged. The site wasn't a pretty one, more vomit covering the hard floor. A nurse, which happened to be the only one, pulled an electronic thermometer out of Jackie's ear, letting hair fall back onto it.

"105 and rising."

"Get some ice packs." The brunette, being motherlike, rushed to her bedside and put the back of her hand on Jackie's forehead, jerking it back instantly. "Now!"

House, in the mean time, observed the entire thing from outside since he followed Cameron's path without her knowing about it. "What in the world is Cameron doing?" he questioned himself. He tried to stay out of it the best he could, as long as he could, but went in on her after not even another full 30 seconds.

"What are you doing?!" he barked at his duckling.

Allison immedialy turned and made eye contact with House's deep blue eyes, her flawless hair flying from her quick reaction. "Trying to cool her down."

"Put her in a huge tub of ice if you wanna do that!"

"What?! Jackie's asleep! I can't just do that while-!"

"Yes, you can! And if Sleeping Beauty does wake up, knock her out!"

"House, there's no way-" It was too late to speak again before her pager went crazy for the second time in a row...and to her somewhat astonishment, so did his.

"I'll take care of her. You go to the other kid's room." House ordered.

"I'm not leaving you with-"

"Go! Now!!!"

If time paused at that point, Allison could've broken down and cried every tear out of her body. She was only trying to do what's was best, but every suggestion she made to ANYone seemed to get rejected. Plus, it'd feel..nice to do so. But, absolutely no time was left. Instead, she kept a straight face and did as her boss told her. As always.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Explain exactly why you put those poor kids into ice." Lisa Cuddy waited for her employee's response, hands on hips and anger flowing through her veins.

Greg put the second batch of coffee made that day and turned to face the hospital villian. "I had to cool them down."

"Yeah, but I agree with Cameron on this one. You just don't take two 11-year olds and bathe them in ice!"

"They were asleep."

Cuddy made one of her classic, stern glares at him. "Look, I don't care if those two were wide awake or in a coma, unless the fever's continuous, you do not have the right to take that action."

House sighed. "I know, Mom."

"Do you understand what it'll cost you if you keep doing unauthorized actions?"

"Yes, Mom."

With that duty done, Cuddy turned on her heels and left the conference room, relieving House. But before he could actually pour his drink, she popped her head back through the door.

"Oh, and as for your punishment, clinic duty will be doubled." Then, she disappeared into the sea of people going here and there.

He cussed under his breath about his unlucky breakthrough and thought about the bet made with Cameron. Now, **he** owed **her **$50 bucks when it was **supposed** to be the complete opposite. How could've he been so stupid? He cussed about another four times before heading back to his office, mug in hand, on the search for $50.

**Hope I didn't stink up the last part 4 u, but that's all me could think of b4 the next chapter. I've got some brilliant plans 4 the future, though! So just wait! And, please review!!!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm sooo, sooo sorry about not posting on my usual time! I've had Beta Convention this past Thursday and Friday, so I was EXHAUSTED. So, no time 2 think there all! Luckily, I'm finally done w/ this chapter! YES!! **

**Since I've said what I need 2 get off my chest, read!!! NOW!!! (Sorry. Didn't mean it n that way!)**

"Okay. So they continue to throw up on the "nice" hospital floor and their temperatures spiked. Any suggestions, people?" House said, finishing off writing the new symptom on the board.

"They could just have a bad infection," Chase piped up.

"That's a great idea, Chase!" House sarcastically remarked. "Let's just give them some medicine, discharge them, and grab some beer. Who wants to go do that?"

None of his ducklings rose from their chairs, nor did anything, but stare at their employer.

"Nimwit, you've officially been voted off. Sorry, but thanks for playing." House glared at his colleage, then went back to his other doctors. "Anyone else wanna take a shot at it?"

"Could be a neurological problem. Symptoms fit," Foreman suggested.

The boss gave a nod in his direction. "Do a MRI on them and get a CAT scan while you're at it."

Chase and Foreman stood up and proceeded to the door, but Cameron still stayed in her seat.

House looked over at her, beginning to play teacher."Yes? Do you have a question?"

"Can I have my money?"

"Money?" Chase turned around from the door and gave his undivided attention over at the couple. "What is that all about?"

"I was broke," he lied.

"Oh, really?" The blonde folded his arms, now just staring at House.

"She had to loan me $50 for a stupid due."

"Do you have the cash now?"

House sighed, getting more annoyed as this continued on. "Yes."

"Then why did you need the money in the first place?"

His boss gave him a glare. "Would you just stop asking me dull questions and go do your job?"

"Not until I find out why."

Once again, House sighed. "Look. My due was due, I didn't have money at the time, and she loaned me $50 bucks. Story time's over. _Now_, go do-"

"How did you get your cash when you couldn't leave the hospital?"

"Hmmm, Chase. I wonder. Wait! I know! I went to the thing called an ATM. It's fast, not far away, and so simple, even you can do it."

Chase continued to glare at the head duck, struggling to keep a straight face on. But, he couldn't help the fact that he _had_ been humiliated...again. Sixth time that week to be specific. "But, you did-"

"Actually, it's I couldn't go off the campus. Nobody said I couldn't leave the hospital." House commented, beginning to advance towards the door with a limp. "They really need to make a rule about that. That way, whenever someone seizes in the ER, we all get to see the show."

"Yeah, yeah. Go on with your glory." the young colleage muttered to himself as the boss exited. "And I'm **not** a nimwit, either."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you have to beat my score?" Abe whined in a slightly weak tone.

Riley's eyes wandered off the pixel screen and landed on the boy. "Because it's my job." He abruptly put on his confused look. "How can you even remember that?"

"I didn't...but when I heard the background sounds, it suddenly came to mind."

"Oh." His eyes gazed back at the screen, staring at miniature lime-green aliens with blue suits on doing the same, only armed with colorful guns. "I'm so gonna shoot you!" he warned, beginning to press down on the Enter key continiously, aiming at the green blobs, while trying to shield his own little alien dude...or that's what Riley called it at least.

"Hey. How long have you sitting here, playing that, I mean?"

"Uhhh...I don't know. Few hours, I guess."

"You know, it's not good to play on your labtop so much. Your brain can rot over time from it."

Riley now had a disguisted look on his face and again looked at his 11-year old companion. "You're just like your dad, you know it? You _both _know too much. But like father, like son, I guess." He shrugged. "Besides, I personally don't care. Except for those times when Ben out-smarts me..."

"Yeah, good point. But, don't worry. Dad does the same thing to me all the time, too. And Mom."

"Yep. Abs is pretty annoying, too. Plus, unlike your dad, she can't shut her mouth. But, don't tell her I said that. Then she'll really get onto me."

Abe needed to laugh at that comment, even though he was _his_ mom they were talking about. "Now that'd be hilarious! She'd freak and ban you from the house for good!"

"She would until Ben talked her out of it."

"Yeah. Dad has a way of getting her out of things."

Somehow, as if it were in a script, a doctor, looking uniform with a lab coat, "dressy" clothes on, and a tie as the cherry on top, entered the room. "Oh. Am I interrupting?"

"No, sir." Abe replied to him.

"And apparently less manners than his son," Riley mumbled with a low voice.

"Good. I'm glad. I'm Dr. Foreman, and I'm here to get you so I can run a few tests."

"But, you've done blood tests already," Abe pointed out. "I mean, isn't there a way you can determine what's wrong with me?"

The doctor gave a small smile in his direction. "We can sometimes. But, we need to do a MRI and CAT scan so we can determine more."

"You mean...there might be something wrong with my brain?"

"It's a possiblity. The symptoms fit the solution."

"Woah, woah!" Riley paused his game, once again, and laid the labtop down on the floor. "What do you mean there might be something wrong with Abe's head? Isn't it just a bad infection or something?"

Foreman shifted his attention from his, really House's, patient over to the nerdy looking, abnormal guy sitting on the other side of Abe, who didn't have any poisture existing or the greatest presence in the world. "Could be. But, we want to be sure your son-"

"Son?! I'm not a dad!"

"Then...who are you?" He appeared confused at the certain situation he was trying to conceive.

"Riley Poole. I'm looking after the goof-ball over there. So, I think that means I'd be his guardian for the time being."

"Hey! I'm not a goof-ball!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm-"

"Riley Poole. I've heard the name from somewhere, but I don't know where..." Foreman thought aloud, interrupting the regnant argument.

"I helped find the Knights Templar Treasure several years ago along with Ben Gates. Long story."

"Hmm. Sounds like something I'll never get to do, or at least while I'm on my fellowship with my boss, who's a butt."

"Who's the butt?"

"Dr. House. He's head of the Diagnosis Department here and also the best doctor in this building. So, you're in good hands."

"So...when do we get to meet him?" Abe asked slowly.

"He's not a people person. So, who knows? You might get to meet him, might not. It depends, I guess."

"Hey, it's kinda dark in here." Riley observed. "Mind getting some light in here?"

"No. I was about to do that anyways." Foreman went to the window, not too far from his place, and opened the blinds, letting rays of sunshine pour into the room. "Better?"

"No." Abe suddenly began shielding his eyes. "It's too bright."

"Too bright?" The doctor looked out onto the scene outside. "It's not, but-"

"It hurts! Close the blinds back up!"

Foreman did what he was told as another nurse entered the room. "It's dark in here. Let me turn on-"

"No! Don't! That'll make it worse!" he yelled at the top of his lungs.

Amazed at his request, she stepped back into the hall backwards, a scared, but tense expression drowning out every other emotion she had.

"Uhhh, doctor? Is he going to be okay? I mean..." Riley displayed a grimaced simper.

Foreman altered his position, his expression fading out of its anger and into somewhat sympathy. "We don't know."

----------------------------------------------------------

"Where are those guys at?" Ben Gates poked his head into the cramped up, rummaged bathroom. "Nope." He sighed as he made his way into the main and single bedroom. Like his last guesses, absolutely nothing. No one in sight, no traces of anyone in the gang. Not even a note telling where they were. Nothing.

He plopped himself onto one of the decently comfortable twin beds, his body facing the plain, white door he entered through while he stretched out his legs, crossing them as well. "I love you, Abigail. But, tell me where you're going before you wonder off next time," he said, letting out what is supposed to be his personal thoughts. "Maybe I should-"

Before he get another word out of his mouth and mind, though, his phone began vibrating since Sadusky didn't permit him to let it ring. Stupid rule to Ben. Great rule to FBI agents. "I really need to get it off vibrate," he muttered, reaching in his pocket to grab the phone and immedialy saw 'Abigail' appearing onto the minature screen, pressing the answer button. "Hello?"

"Ben? Is that you?"

"Yeah. Who do you think it was? Sadusky or one of his agents?"

He heard his wife's weary sigh at the other line. "A little, to be honest. I've been trying to get a hold of you for so long now, it's not even funny."

"Sorry," Ben replied in a childish voice. "Sadusky's been making me work who knows how long. All I want to know is where you are. I've been worried-"

"Look, I'm so sorry. I was going to write you a quick note, but the ambulance-"

"Ambulance?"

"Yeah...about that. Listen...Jackie and Abe got...sick, let's just say...and-"

"Are they okay?"

"For now, I think. It's gotten a whole lot worse. I'm not going into detail-"

"Abigail, these are my kids, too. I want what's going on," he commanded, a strict, firm tone along with his words.

A long pause fell before she finally gathered the courage to explain everything. "Ben, while you were gone...Jackie and Abe c-collapsed. Ever since, both of them have striked over 105 degree fevers, Jackie's thrown up to death, and Abe's sensitive to the light. Plus, they're protein and white blood cell counts are crashing through the roof." She shuttered. "Ben...I'm scared. R-Really...scared. For them."

"Shh. They're going to be okay, I promise. Just hang on, and I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Hurry," she whispered, just barely to where he could detect it.

"I will. Bye." He discontinued the call, stuned at the news he'd just received. _How could my kids get like that? _he thought to himself. Then, even he, Benjamin Gates, didn't know if his only children were going to survive what was going to come. Now, the only factor remaining on his side was hope.

**YEA!!!! My longest chapter yet!!** **I'm so happy w/ myself!!! Oh, and this is totally random, but 4 everyone who thinks I don't like Chase all, u're wrong! I think Jesse is GORGEOUS!!!! Because he is!!! Just...I've got characters 4 certain things who don't get along or have the same feelings for. Greg and Chase r just 1. Anyways, please go and review!!! **

**P.S. - 2 give out a minor spoiler 4 the next chapter, there will b a SUPER sweet House/Ali moment, so stay tuned!!!:P**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry if this is a bit short 4 u. Spring Break really made me lazy, and now since it's over (I've still got the rest of today and tomorrow, though!), I've got 2 get back on the normal schedule. But, the House/Cam part I hinted out should make it all up!!! Well, anyways...enjoy!**

James Wilson entered his friend's room, intruding what was House's tennis ball time."Well, you certainly made a great first impression."

House caught his beloved ball and looked towards his direction. "Do we have to talk now? I've almost broken my record!" he whined in his usual sarcasm. "And don't you have some dying cancer patient to console?"

Wilson sighed. "No, but I'm scheduled in half an hour."

"Oh! Can I have a front seat at the drama, too?"

Wilson folded his arms. "You really like torturing me, don't you?"

"Nope. Just your bawling patients." Greg tossed the sphere up to the ceiling, watching every second of it from its "launch," then successfully catching it once again. "It's useless. You really need to take up a hobby."

"Like throwing a ball into the air?" Wilson watched House having fun with his toy, then went on. "And besides, it's not useless. It's called-"

"It's called wasting your time. They're going to die, so what? Everyone dies at a certain point. They just die sooner than they want to."

"That's my point. The problem is they don't want to die because they don't want to say good-bye to their loved ones or they just haven't fulfilled their goals in life yet. They're not like you and me. Everyday is a gift to them. And sometimes...I wish we all thought like that."

"Yeah. And I want world peace, but that'll never happen."

Again, Wilson sighed. "House-"

Foreman, though, interfered with the conversation before James could get out another word, standing through the doorway. "We can't do the MRI on either one of them, or-"

"Is their mommy just a little too protective of her perfect, little angels? Or are they just scared of the big, bad machine?"

"No. It's worse," Foreman continued to report, "Abe's sensitive to the light, and Jackie..." The neurologist trailed off after that, keeping the rest of his announcement all to himself.

"Come on, Foreman. Do you want to save our patients, or do you want Cuddy nagging at us because their parents sued since you couldn't blurt out what you wanted to say?"

The duckling was silent for another second before completing his statement. "Jackie has low temper control."

House rose up from his rolling chair and went towards the door, a hobble in his steps. "Gotta go consult the ducklings," he told Wilson briefly, disappearing with Foreman out of his office. As for his friend, he sighed for the third time and sat down, thinking about the many wonders of Gregory House.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Is it true? Did our patient go mad?" House questioned the remaining two doctors, entering the conference room. "Maybe Chasey-Wasey screwed the kid up."

"I didn't screw up anyone-"

"All in favor that Chase has something to do with our patient's temper, raise your hand."

There was no response. Silence hovered over the staff, instead.

"Okay, then. So, since no one thought the nimwit did anything, she really did have a temper flare."

"Told you so," the Australian muttered under his breath, eyes wandering to the carpet.

"Would you like to go first in Show-and-Tell, and tell us what you said?"

Chase looked up at House, partical awareness illustrated in his eyes. "No, I didn't say anything."

"Thought so, but I"ll check back on the security tape later to make sure." The specialist suspended for just a split second, shuffling to a new place in the room, and picked up from where he left off. "So, which one of you, guys, wants to tell me the tall-tale?"

All three of the trio stayed in a muted period at their places; Foreman leaning against the wall, Chase wondering when this was all over, and Cameron hunching over her seat, looking at everything eye-level to her. It lingered to be just like it was until the brunette abruptly became the courageous one and began the desired story. "Chase and I were getting ready to do the MRI; he getting the computer ready to go while I adjusted the machine to where it should be...after getting everything situated, I went out of the room and with Chase to make sure he didn't screw up...like you said."

The blonde began to looked extremely offended, but was soundless, as House began pacing the dimensions of the room and she proceeded. "He told her over the mic to stay still while we got the scans, but...she wouldn't obey us. She started fidgeting around and mumbling to herself about how she wanted to get out...we tried to get the point across again, but...Jackie started wrestling and screaming at the top of her lungs for no apparent reason...she had to get out. There was no way we could let her break it."

"You don't tell her, you raise your voice to the point of screaming, you threat-"

"We tried everything, but it didn't work," Chase put in.

"Hey, pretty boy. Did we invite you into this conversation? I don't think so." House shuffled over to the famous white board, drawing his dry-erase marker to add on to the lists. "So, one kid can't stand the merry, morning sunlight, and the other has the temper of a 3-year old." He turned towards Cameron. "Any guesses?"

"Could be meningitis." she suggested. Unhesitatingly, her boss wrote her prediction in the usual, bland, black color.

Again, Chase spelt offended unto his face "Hey! What about my suggest-"

"Yours are about the ones that come out of an intern that has no clue about what's coming out of their mouth," House retorted, only offending his employee even more.

"What about intracerebral hemorrhage?" Foreman suggested, giving his best shot at it.

House wrote his suggestion, along with the brand new symptoms and reversed his body, facing his team. "Get a chest X-ray on both of them, and also get the MRIs in a couple of hours. Foreman, look for any neurological problems while you're at it. Who knows when they'll drop dead."

All three ducklings left the scene, only two, however, going to complete more tests. Cameron, on the other hand, went in the opposite direction, walking at House's heels. "You can't do the MRI on them in a couple of hours. They'll still have their symptoms. What do you intend to do? Chain them down?"

Greg, who had no intention that his immunologist had followed him so far in the hall, ceased from going any further onto the clinic (Cuddy made him promise that he'd do at least an hour before lunch) and instead did a 180, meeting Cameron's stunning eyes. "No way! I'm not that mean! Just make the parents give you permission to do it, even with the symptoms."

"House, I'm not forcing them to-"

"What? Do you think my suggestions are bad?"

"No...no that at all. I think you're a great doctor and person both, but-"

"You still have feelings for me, don't you?"

Cameron opened her mouth, stupored at his question. "Why would you say that?"

"Because you...there's Cuddy. Gotta go." He made a beeline for the elevator as Cameron, who still was flooded in question, chased right after him. "Why did you ask me that?!" she yelled at him, jogging just to keep up due to House's speedy reaction.

Despite his question, the specialist didn't respond, stopping at the elevator door and pushing the side button with his cane.

"House." Cameron approached her boss, wanting to know the explanation for asking what he did and infuriation impelling through her veins. "Why did you ask me that back there?"

House turned his head, leering into the most gorgeous he'd ever encountered. "You said I was a great person. Nobody ever says things like that to me or people like me, which means you're either being a suck-up, or you still have feelings for me."

Then, as if it were directed by a director, a ding was heard and the doors agaped, setting its temporary prisoners free. The mob rushed out of the tiny box, thanking God they were out, and House made his way into it. But, before it could get a chance to travel anywhere, Cameron held the metal door open with all her might and stepped in.

"...Okay. So, maybe I still have feelings for you, sticking up for you against everybody. But, I guess it just good deeds or something since you don't have feelings for me-"

"Woah, woah! What makes you think that? Chasey?"

"Chase has nothing to do with it. It's the barking at me and rude and offensive comments that makes me think the way I do. And you obviously said you didn't like me." she snapped back.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you said something about, what was it? Hating me?"

"Yeah, but...I lied. I wasn't over you. I still fell for you, no matter who I had sex and slept with. I wanted you...but since you didn't like me, it wouldn't have cared a bit in the world." Her eyes lingered to the floor, then back in House's eyes, gazing in awe. "If you still had feelings...you would've shown them by now."

He thought for a moment. "Maybe this will change your mind." With that said, he wrapped his free arm around her waist, still holding his cane amazingly, and connected his lips with hers. He gave all he had, and to his surprise, so did her, giving him a more intense response than he did. The two shut off everything in their world, just the affection and wonderful feelings between the two the only things in their minds.

They parted their lips and casted their eyes into each others, the not-so-perfect timing for the elevator door to open up again, doctors and nurses seeing the romantic scene. At the moment Cameron and House knew other hospital staff members were seeing this, they pushed away from each other, both leaving and going in two seperate directions. House to the clinic, and Cameron in the direction of the stairs so she could escape without her having to answer several million questions about the steamy kiss between House.

But, even though the two would be gossiped about throughout the building for who knows how long, she didn't care. Just knowing that House did have feelings and gave her a kiss that gave her goosebumps from her neck down was all that cared. Even though they were confidential.

But, not for long.

**Let me give a moment to say thanks 2 all who have reviewed so far! U guys r totally awesome!!! I thought honestly, I wouldn't get so many reviews. But, the response has been great!! Thanks again!! **

**P.S. - NEW House episodes 4 everybody 4 8 weeks!!!! YES!!!!! I'm just not happy w/ the Cam/Chase stuff that's supposed 2 b going on. However, they don't have a connection and will NEVER (no offense!)!!!**

**Hami rules:P**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, guys!! When u get off from a break, u're kinda lazy getting back 2 ur normal schedule. Plus, I wanted 2 a bit more confident what I was putting up. Turns out I do, but I'm not so sure if u think it's good. So, stop listening 2 me go on and on and start reading!!! (Please!)**

Abigail sighed wearily as she leaned back against the wall that was right beside the beginning of the crystal clear glass, revealing her daughter. "Where is he?" she asked herself for about the tenth time. She sealed her eyes shut, wishing she existed in another world far away from this one. _He's supposed to be here by now. Doesn't he care about his kids? _she thought. After giving it a moment, she shook her head. _No. What's gotten into you, Abigail? Of course, he does. _

She noticed several people going by, standing back up, not looking as stressed, and presented some poise. Her eyes skimmed onto a little girl in the crowd, thinking how adorable she was. Light blonde hair, exceedingly brown eyes full alert, the most precious, tiny hands Abigail had seen for someone 4 years old, and a pale pink outfit on, the material drenched with colorful flowers all over. She was too cute for anybody not to turn their heads at. The girl appeared to be exactly like Jackie when she was her age, and Abigail was reminded of this. But, that's not what got here.

What touched and _really_ got to her, though, is when her mom, about in her 30's with identical hair color and bluish-green eyes rather than brown ones, swooped the child off the floor and put her onto her side with arms wrapped around the small body. The mother-daughter pair turned to one another and gazed into the other's eyes, then the young one's short arms went around her parent's neck, hands meeting at the end, and had no intention of letting go soon. It was one of those Kodak moments that every mom remembers and goes back to when their kids are teenagers, concerning about looks, the most amazing gossip in Hollywood, talking about all the hot guys and girls in their grade, and the latest action on reality shows, with celebs, and sports.

Even though this wasn't a time she was looking forward for Jackie and Abe to go through, Abigail wanted to make more memories with her kids, whether it's something great or a quarrel that would be horrifying to live in at the moment, but would be hilarious to look back on. Now...all that was on the line. Her kids could go dead at any point, and there wouldn't be a single thing the doctors could do in their power to bring them back to life. As one thought after another took over her mind, tears began to build. The pressure, only after just a couple of moments, began to worsen, making her feel abhorrent inside.

She doubtlessly would've gotten down on her knees with her head down and broke down if she could, but too many people were there to do that. And, she couldn't make a show out of it; she had to be strong. Strong. One word she thought she could never be. Or there would be no way until a familiar voice rang into her ears.

"Abigail?"

She turned her head at the sound of her name, and to her relief, Ben was standing just several feet away, in person. Not her mind playing pranks, but for real. Her eyes regained its special sparkle, despite the still noticeable watery element from the her "paindrops," her face lightening up as well. She rushed over and embraced herself in a soothing, reassuring hug that calmed every part of her from the mind, to her heart, and into her rushing bloodstream.

_Everything's okay now. I'll be okay...I'll make it. _The couple locked a glance into one another's eyes and exchanged a kiss before pulling away from each other.

Ben started first. "I'm so sorry I didn't get-"

"No. It's okay. None of this is your fault." his wife interrupted.

"But I could've-"

"Ben, there was nothing you could've done. Sadusky needed you, and it was impossible to get out of his grip. Unless you wanted FBI agents following you here, which I don't think would make a good combination, especially here. Like I said, it's okay."

"Yeah, but I could've gotten here quicker or-"

"Ben. You're forgiven. I promise."

"You sure? Because I'm the smart one, remember?" A smile lit up on his face as he teased her.

Abigail couldn't do anything, but lightly laugh at his remark. "I'm sure. And I'm the one who can cook. Remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

Their happy reunion ceased abruptly, and the joy spelt on their faces dispersed in an instant when they noticed a doctor coming in their direction. "Excuse me," the doctor said when he got to them, "Are you Mr. and Mrs. Gates?"

Both nodded their heads slowly as their response, in a mix of surprised and nervousness emotions.

"I'm Dr. Foreman," he continued. "I need to talk you about your kids."

Abigail felt the nervous portion of her worsen as one of Ben's arms hugged her waist. "...Do you mind if we sit down and discuss this?"

"Sure. In fact, there are some seats over there."

She nodded again as the doctor turned in that direction, the two concerned parents behind him with a million thoughts racing through their minds.

----------------------------------------------------------------

Cameron halted at the top of her last flight of stairs to get her breath. From where she began her exercise, it had been a very lengthy journey. A boundless amount of stairs was dreadful due to her low intake on carbs this morning, only having time for a cup of coffee when she arrived and an apple on the way out of her apartment. But, that had worn off centuries ago. So, it wasn't any assistance to her.

She inhaled a breath of fresh, slightly cool air as she closed her eyes, relaxing where she was. _This feels nice,_ she thought in her head, _And as soon as the lunch rush gets by, so will some food._ She let out another breath loudly and taking her time, she approached the door, thinking about what she could do in the time in between the daily crowd. Her hand grasped the handle, pulling the door wide open to reveal an obstacle in her trail.

The immunologist jumped back a little, stupefied at the person facing her. "Hey, Wilson. What's up?"

"We need to talk."

A confused look emerged onto her face. "Talk about what?"

"About you and House." He folded his arms, still glaring at the young doctor in front of him.

"What are you...great. You heard about us kissing in the elevator, didn't you?"

"It was technically more like making out, but I won't make you feel any worse than you already do."

Allison sighed, knowing she had no choice, but to give in. Or else, Wilson would be walking at her heels for the rest of the day, trying to get her imput on the affair. "Fine. But, I've got a couple of things to do before I go down for lunch." She stepped onto her floor and began to walk through a hallway at Wilson's pace.

"You're not...oh. Well, good luck with that."

"Gee, thanks. I really needed your wishes," she commented sarcastically.

Wilson chuckled. "Well, the food's not that great if you wait. But I guess if I were in your position, that obviously wouldn't matter. Right now, though, I want to know about earlier."

Cameron opened her mouth to say something, but forced herself to stop right before she began. Just a moment later, she began to gather some words on how exactly to explain the whole matter, choosing each one with consideration. Finally, after about a minute of concentrating what turned in her head, blocking whatever Wilson had to say in the process, she was ready.

"He was telling us what to do since we couldn't get a MRI on either one of our patients, and I disagreed with his opinion. But...he said something to me in the conference room that was...true, but didn't admit it until after I followed him down the hall and into the elevator. Before I knew it, he pulled me towards him, and we kissed...and couldn't stop."

For several moments, Wilson thought about this for some sort of reason. In what I could never understand is what Cameron thought. But, he let free his words, though. "So...you do like him, don't you?"

Cameron stopped, his words banging in her head repeately. She liking...House? No. It couldn't be. That isn't possible for someone young, attractive, and intelligent, like her, to fall for someone who was twice her age, not all that handsome, and sarcastic. But, it was the truth. And she was afraid to admit it, even though they'd been through heartaching relationships and knew what one another had to live through every single day and seemed perfect for each other.

"Cameron?" She instantly came back to reality. "Oh. Sorry."

"Are you going to answer my question?"

She kept her mouth shut while thinking to herself, _Do I really have to answer his queston? It's ridiculous! I'll give him an excuse not to, so maybe he'll get the point. Doubt it, but worth a shot. _"I just remembered. I've got to go check on a few things for Cuddy."

"In _that _direction?"

"Oddly enough, yes. Anyways, I guess I'll see you around." With that, she disappeared, leaving the other doctor behind in question, in a blink of eye as she sighed in full relief. _Well, I'm out of his site for now, at least. _But, she knew he'd be coming back for more questioning.

---------------------------------------------------------

"Your kids are in pretty bad condition. I know it's hard on both of you, but you've got to make a choice as quickly as you can."

Abigail raised her head at Foreman for the first time since the three sat down. "Can't we have some time to discuss this?"

"It depends on when you say time. If you give it a day or two, they're most likely to have permanent damage...or worse," the neurologist explained, saying his last word in a hushed tone, unlike him. He paused, then looked back at the couple and continued. "Even a couple of hours can make a huge difference...like I said, you need to make a decision as quickly as possible so we can start on their diagnosis and treatment to prevent the most damage possible."

She nodded, thinking about the options given about two minutes ago. Each one had its benefits, but like anything else she dealt with, it also came with its downsides as well. This made it only harder for her to decide since the lives of her only children lie in her hands. Ben's, too, but she was excluding him currently in her head.

"So, how much time do you think we could get?" Ben questioned.

"I'm thinking probably up to an hour if you push it, but several minutes would be your best route. I know it's not much, but there's nothing we can do to temporarily stop whatever it is they have."

A long pause fell among the three adults. Foreman looked at the two individuals, silently asking to see if they'd come up with a decision, while Abigail gazed at Ben like if he were her only hope, thinking he'd make the call. But, he didn't.

Finally, Foreman broke the silence. "I'll give you some time to think about it." He rose from his somewhat, stone hard chair, even though it was particularly comfortable, and turned back to the diagnosis department. He was about to go out of sight when he ended up getting stopped suddenly.

"Dr. Foreman."

He turned to discover that the woman, who'd been distinctly soundless, except for a few words, and scared to death, had rose from her place as well, eying him down. "Yes?" he asked.

_What are you thinking, Abigail? Do you have any common sense? Well...looks like I've lost it, but if this option's going to see what my kids have quicker, then I'm going for it. Now. No matter how much Ben nags at me. _"Go ahead and...do the tests, even with their symptoms." she forced out.

The doctor nodded. "I'll see what I can do." He went back in his intended direction as Ben glared at her like if she didn't have a clue at what she was doing. She, though, didn't need his look. Her stomach was already tightening up in a huge knot that didn't seem achievable to unknot back to normal.

**I really liked writing all the emotional junk n here. I know it's not something EVERYONE likes, but I like it because...well, I'm dramatic! So, I've got a reason 2 back me up! Oh, and by the way, I finally posted my House/Cam vid not 2 long ago! If u're ever on there and want 2 check it out, type Listen to your heart House/Cameron n the search box on the homepage, and I'm listed as AliCameron. Tell me what u think of it!!! I promise 2 do better next time!!!**

**Anyways, hoped u enjoyed this chapter!!:) **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, again!! Forgive me! I've had three invitations that've kept me away from it 4 a very long period of time. But, hey. It's a great Easter present!!:) Don't u agree?**

"What?" Cameron sat up in her seat with full alert, stupefied at Foreman's words. "Are you sure she said that?"

"I'm positive." he confirmed, folding his arms together.

"Are you sure about that, Foreman?" House stopped pacing for a moment, looking down at his doctor. "Because you might've been day-dreaming about that new nurse you've had your eye on since last week."

"What does seeing nurses have to do with this?"

"Oh, I don't know. Except for the fact that you've _really _had an eye on her, and boy. She is hot." He turned to Cameron. "Don't worry. We still love you, too."

Cameron rolled her eyes as a small grin emerged out of the middle of nowhere. Foreman, though, didn't spell out a sunny expression. "House-"

"Oh, fine. Whinny. You weren't off in your little fantasy world, making out with that nurse. Now, are we all cheerful and ready to save some lives?"

None of the team responded to the question asked, all three members staring around in different directions. The floor was Chase's main spot while Foreman and Cameron both drifted off to random places in the conference room, staying soundless.

House went back to his pacing and continued on with the conversation."Okay. So, the mom's going to gamble with her kids and let us go ahead with the tests. Aren't the moms usually the ones who make us play it safe?"

"She's not gambling," Foreman corrected, "She thinks this is the best route for her kids. That's why she did it."

"Or maybe she-"

"Does anyone in this room care about this case other than me?!" Cameron asked in question, looking at the others.

"Haven't you been paying attention to us?! We've already decided what to do," Foreman barked back.

"Yeah, but still-"

"Still what? There's nothing to explain here!"

The immunologist stayed silent, seeming like if she'd either cry her heart out, releasing her or smack Foreman in the face hard. Violently hard. But she didn't do either; instead, she mutely nodded, understanding her co-worker's words.

"Yeah. Next time you try to speak out your mind, don't issue it to the hospital. Who knows? Your hot nurse might've been listening in that time," House commented, breaking Cameron's silence.

An ery pause took place before the immunologist stood to her feet. "I've gotta go." She turned on her heel, seeming as confident as ever, despte her recent encounter, and walked out of eyesight in only a few moments.

House and Chase now gave their full attention to Foreman, glaring at him with their two, unique gazes. "What?" the neurologist asked, his shoulders rising and his palms flat out, facing towards the ceiling, as he did so.

"It's your fault. You hurt Cameron's feelings," House replied with a 5-year old tone.

"Well, it's the truth! What am I supposed to do?! Go into some useless discussion with her?! For..." His sentence faded away as he saw his boss headed in the door's direction. "Where are you going?"

"Nowhere. Just to get on Cuddy's nerves." With that excuse made, he limped out into the hallway, going to accomplish his **real **mission.

--------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you choose the option when you know the condition of your kids?"

Abigail turned to face the stranger talking to her. The really...mean looking stranger. Someone who could make anyone a little nervous on the inside. He towered over her, having distinct blue eyes an average person could recognize. And she thought she had really blue eyes. Wrong there. His hair wasn't that well groomed, the clothes on his frame swallowed his true sculpture underneath, and the frown on his face screamed out, "Leave me alone!" Also, Abigail detected his long, wooden cane that stood in uniform with his right leg, the right hand grasping its curve. And from it, she knew he was in pain and had a feeling he took too many pills than necessary.

"Excuse me?"

"If I didn't make it clear the first time, I think I asked why you chose what you did." he repeated.

Not wanting to answer this man's question, she fell into a quiet mode, staring through the glass as if Jackie were in jail for murder or a federal crime. She attempted to keep her focus on the body lying before her, but eventually got dragged into his world. "Why did you ask me that?"

"Because. I love asking random people personal questions. It's what I live for," the man replied with sarcasm dripping off every word.

Abigail went silent on him again for a second, turning to get a glimpse at her daughter, but turned almost instantly back. "Wait a minute. You don't anything about me, whether I'm the mother. Whether she knows me as a friend or her legal guardian-"

"I'm a mind reader. But, the look in your eyes, your facial expression, and the way you're standing is too obvious for any other explanation. So, I just took a guess and got lucky."

"Well, you've hit the jackpot alright," she mumbled to herself due to the restless sleep she got the past night, turning away again for a moment, then making eye contact. "Look. If I just tell you why I did what I did, would you stop intruding?"

"I can't...I'm your twins' doctor."

The woman was stupefied by his answer. In two ways."...How did you know-"

"I've got their room numbers and histories. I'm not an idiot."

"So...you're Dr. House?"

"Yep. That's my name, and personally, I don't want it worn out. So, what's your glorious tale for your action?"

A few minutes of complete quietness between the two happened, both awkward with the situation. Finally, though, after it'd seem like if it was endless, Abigail drew in a deep breath and opened her mouth to begin. "When I first heard about what was the current state for each one of them...I didn't want to make a choice. It was just too hard. I didn't want my kids to...be in a position where they could die. Although, it seemed impossible." She paused, reflecting on what she'd said, then went on."My husband and I were given two options by Dr. Foreman. Either they'd get the tests done or...we'd wait and see if their symptoms wouldn't go away. We were going to think about it, but...as the doctor walked away, I got a feeling. So, without thinking through it completely...I told him my decision."

She grew silentious, her mouth drawn back up to where it had laid not too long ago, and her blue eyes wandering down to the floor and back at House. "I thought it'd be the right thing to do," she whispered, concluding her story.

"You're doing something risky. Risky enough to where they'll die. But, at this point, it's the only option. There's no other choice," he told her, looking away and focusing on the girl inside the room.

Another pause swept over them before Abigail asked the question she feared the most, regretting every word she said. "How long do you think Jackie and Abe have?"

"Honestly...I can't tell you. Probably a few days or so." House remained staring into the room, thinking about the symptoms and eliminating everything he could, when his eyes decried at Jackie, who was suddenly beginning to contract violently.

"She's seizing," he issued to Abigail, hobbling into her daughter's room.

The woman turned from the eye-grabber sucking all of her attention, viewing the shock behind her. Her hand automatically cupped her mouth to prevent her from screaming out loud or concerning people around her. _No. This can't be happening. It can't be. All of this is a dream. _But, when she pinched herself, it stung, proving itself. She watched House taking care of the problem, fear hovering over her like a raincloud on a cartoon when it was sad. _Why us? Why Jackie? Why are we suffering?_

----------------------------------------------------------

"Both kids were seizing?!"

"Yep."

"Then why are the tests still on?!" Cuddy put both hands on her hips, observing House as he threw his tennis ball from one hand to the other.

"Because it's what Mommy Dearest wanted for them. You have to respect her wishes, remember? Or, did you skip that part when you were looking into your handbook on how to be the most aggravating Dean of Medicine known to man?"

"Well, did you try to convince her to change her mind?"

"Tried, but couldn't," he lied. "She persuaded it's the best choice."

"Maybe I should go and-"

"I wouldn't. She's too busy making sad faces at her darlings to talk with the royal-pain in the butt of the hospital."

She shifted her weight to one side as she crossed her arms. "Don't do anything that's going to get me sued."

"What? Why would I do that? I'm a little saint."

She sighed. "I'm serious, House."

"I'm serious, too."

Cuddy gave her employee **the** glare before speaking again. "Have you seen Cameron anywhere? I haven't seen her since late this morning."

"Nope. Foreman and Cameron got into a debate, he hurt her feelings, and she went out of the room." He stopped leaning in his seat, placed his feet onto the carpet, and stood up, reaching for his cane. "Where are you going?"

"Why do you need to know. Besides, that's getting into my business. Did you skip that part, too?"

She rolled her eyes, adjusting her position so both legs stood with equal weight on them. "Are you going to go look for her?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Can't tell you."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is insane." Foreman leaned back into his chair as his eyes observed Chase getting the computer ready. "House is _still_ making us do this, and the girl seized not long ago."

"She could be in her last minutes, and he'd still be crazy." Chase clicked around on the screen as he moved the mouse.

"You've got a point."

"Jackie, I need you to stay completely still while we do this, okay?"

"Got it," their patient replied from the MRI machine, getting her last second movement taken care of.

"Okay, then. Here we go." The Australian did another procedure on the computer, but didn't get what he wanted. Instead of functioning like a good computer should, it started going bizarre, not letting him do what he desired. Chase performed the very few tricks he learned while being taught how to operate the MRI machine, but it failed. Several moments later, the computer, as he knew it, was dead.

"Great." Chase cussed under his breath, angry with his technology. "Now what do we do?"

Foreman didn't reply, thinking up of what to say to House, but suddenly got an idea. "Wait a minute. I've got an idea." He rose up from his seat and advanced towards the exit out of the space.

"What? What's your idea?"

"It's a long story. You'll see." With that, he left, leaving Chase by himself, on with his brilliant plan. Or a plan that'd work.

**UGH! Testing is this week, so wish me luck!!! Oh, well. More time 2 write!!! Anyways, hope everybody had a GREAT Easter, thinking about the Lord the entire time and getting Peeps and chocolate while they're at it!!!! Please review!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: YES!! No more testing!!! Me so, so happy! But, back to regular schedule and HW Monday, which means Algebra goes back 2 normal. Oh, and we've got 2 cover 3 chapters b4 exams next month. U can really tell I'm not that excited. Well...anyways, here's ur chapter!! Enjoy!!**

**P.S. - So sorry about the delay and short chapter!!! I was going 2 post this yesterday, but I got the problem page from fanfic.**

"Abe."

The 11-year old, who desperately wanted his TV and Wii right at that instant, turned away from his focus, seeing Dr. Foreman make his presence clear. "Yeah?"

Foreman stepped farther into his room. "I know this is a little...off the wall, but where is the guy who was with you?"

"You mean Riley?"

"Yeah. Him."

Abe gave himself a moment to think about it and immediately recalled what Riley had said. "He said something about how the food's gross here...or something like that. I don't know. Anyways, I think he went to McDonald's. But, who knows?"

"So, he went to go get something to eat, but will be back soon?"

"Probably. Why?"

Foreman's mouth stayed motionless; instead his eyes did the moving, focalizing on the monitors gazing at him. He began to scribble down notes on the clipboard with handwriting even worse than House's since he **was** in the room, and it was about time to as he responded. "We think he could help us with something."

"You're having computer problems?"

"...Yeah. Long story."

"He's good at that type of stuff. And computer games. He's really good at that."

"I could see earlier." The neurologist progressed with his work as he replaced subjects. "So, have your parents seen you a lot?"

"A couple of times. It's harder for Jackie, I guess. She's scared of places like this. Plus, she's younger than me..." Abe drifted off as he shrugged, looking back down for a brief second, then back up. "That's probably the reason," he concluded, sounding as if he'd been abandoned.

"Don't worry. I'm sure they love you both the same."

"I guess...maybe."

Foreman suddenly glared at him, a questioned look fading onto his face. "Why do you say that?"

"Well, it's not that she gets more money spent on her or anything. It's just that...she's the youngest. So, when we get into fights, Mom tends to lean onto her side, and I'm always the one grounded. Plus, Jackie's the one who gets a little more attention than I do...I want to say something about it, but...I've never had the courage to, even though they are my parents."

The doctor took a moment to pause, looking onto each monitor once more to make sure his scribbling was accurate, and responded. "To tell the truth, I exactly can't relate to all of this. But, they think you're responsible enough to..." His comment suddenly didn't matter a thing when he discerned that Abe wasn't paying any attention. "Are you okay?"

"I can't feel my leg," Abe answered, scared at his sudden discovery.

"Which one?"

"My left."

Foreman took a few steps forward, towards the bed. "Is it all of the leg or-"

"It's my leg!"

"All of it?"

"Yes! Now, please do something!"

"Abe, can you explain all of what's going on?"

"It's...it's everywhere. You can't explain what's going on! Just help me, please!"

_Great,_ Foreman thought. _If we don't get that MRI machine working soon enough, they'll die because of us._

----------------------------------------------------------------

"God, where can that woman be?" House probably had shuffled through the building three times and still failed to locate Cameron. Her car was still parked where it had been that morning, which he'd noticed, and she wouldn't ditch the team and leave for the rest of the day...unless she was forced to. So, where could she be?

He went by the nurses' locker room, going in the direction of Cuddy's office, telling her he'd gave up and Cameron went into hiding from the evil world she was living in, when he heard soft cries from outside the door. Without looking to make sure the coast was clear, the usual, he barged in, interrupting whoever was sobbing their heart out. Who cared, though? That nurse would get over it eventually. But, when he turned the knob and peeked in, he was astonished at the actual woman putting on the show.

She glanced up when she detected the door opening, the tears pausing at their place in an instant. "What are you doing here?"

"There you are, Dr. Cameron! Where were you? Mommy's been worried sick about you!"

She sniffed. "This isn't funny, House."

He entered into the room, shutting the door behind him and took a breath. "You're strong. Someone who stands up for what she believes in; yet, you still have a fragile heart. One that can break easily. But still, you seem to manage at times. So, why couldn't you stand up to your employee and debate your opinion?"

Cameron tilted her head a little more to him, her face now revealed. The runny mascara, her striking red eyes popping out, the smokey eye color sensational, recent tears stained on her cheeks. Everything was clarified perfectly. "...I don't know. It's just that...women aren't exactly appreciated as well in this world as men are. I've argued with him so many times, and the majority of the time, he wins. Seemed useless to, but now..." She permitted her sentence to dissolve, her eyes taking a glimpse below her ball she curled up in.

"But now?" Nothing. "Come on. Say it. No offense to you, but we exactly don't have all day, here."

"...I regret it." She lowered her legs, feet touching the floor, and set her hand onto her forehead. "I'm an idiot," she muttered loudly.

"Everyone's an idiot. Even people like you." House advanced to the bench Cameron was settled on and sat down by her side, allowing his cane to lean against the end of the strip of wood.

"Why are you trying to make me feel better?"

"I like you, remember?" Cameron cocked her head slightly, puzzled. "Love wouldn't be how I describe it." he stated, hoping to clear her confusion.

The two fixed into one another's eyes, enjoying the peace and admiring the other. Then, Allison wiped her right eye and ended up streaking the black substance, making not only the side of her hand worse, but her face as well. However, she didn't care at the moment what actions she took. "Thanks...for comforting me. I really needed that. And thanks for prowling through the hospital for me. I'm sure everyone really appreciated that." She laughed lightly, easing her from the position five minutes ago.

"...You're welcome?" he replied, a hint of question in his tone, "Now, who wants to go harrass Chase?" No reply. "Okay, then. Do you want me to do this?" He wrapped his arm barely, only enough to where he could touch her, and placed a kiss on her lips, pulling back after a few seconds.

She smiled. "Yeah. But let's go torture the other two first. Then, we'll proceed."

"Sounds good to me." They both stood up, House grabbing his cane while Cameron started to the door, gripping its handle.

"Ah. You've learned well," he commented as he limped towards the exit, the immunologist pulling the door wide open. "Criples always go first."

Another glowing, soft smile arose on her face as he made his entrance into the hallway, her following behind him as the door closed from behind.

----------------------------------------------------------------

"I hate you, Foreman." Chase remained in his swivel chair, leaning back on it steadily. "How long does it take you to accomplish your master plan?" He sighed, pondering about everything that came to mind. But, all that came to mind was, _When will my co-worker get back?, Will Jackie be able to wait without any temper flares?, _and _There's nothing to do, and I'm extremely bored. _

He tried to figure out whether he should try to fix the computer, even though he wasn't a computer genius, or if he should go out to find Foreman and leave a nurse with his patient. _No, I can't do that, _he thought, _But if he doesn't come in the next five minutes, I'll have no choice._ So, he waited.

Five minutes were supposed to go by in the blink of an eye. However, to him, it seemed like an clinic hour, the minutes slugging by. He couldn't wait, wishing he had powers to fast-foward time, so he could hunt Foreman down and ask him several thousand questions, asking everything reasonable and getting every single detail he could possibly get his hands on. So, when he looked on the clock and discovering the minutes were up, he was relieved. Chase began to rise from his seat when finally, the neurologist blasted in along with someone else he didn't have a heck of clue about.

"Chase." Foreman opened the door, not caring where it slammed, except for his assistant. "I'd like you to meet Riley. He's going to fix our computer so we can get do the tests."

Riley stepped farther into the room so he could be seen. He was like any other person on an I-don't-care-what-I-look-like kind of day: one of his t-shirts from who knows where, some worn out jeans, a jacket that looks as if it'd been out with him for several days, and his signature black and white sneakers. His hair, in addition, was messed up and showed signs of oily back-up. Plus, he had his crumbled, McDonald's paper bag still in his hand. Probably he couldn't locate a trash can before Foreman dragged him down here. He wasn't the type of person you'd stop to start a conversation with or comment on, but he was better than you'd expect.

Instead of giving him a warm greeting, the blonde rose from his seat, stepping over to one side. "You might want this."

"Thanks, buddy." Riley plopped himself into the warm seat and instantly ducked his head under the table, making it an odd position to be in.

"Are you...comfortable?" Chase asked, a strange expression on his face. _What in the world is this guy doing? He can't even get relaxed in a chair! And that's the most comfy one! Oh, well..._

"Yep...hey! I think I found your problem!"

"Really?!" _Yes! I knew I could count on him!, _Foreman thought. "What the problem?"

"Well..." Riley poked his head back up to the two doctors. "Unless you've got the right stuff...you won't be able to fix it."

**Alright! One less chapter down, but one pretty important interview 2 go. Actually 2, but the 2nd doesn't matter right now. I've got a Jr. Ambassador interview Wednesday, and I REALLY want 2 get it!!! So, keep ur finger crossed 4 me!! Oh, and please review!!! U guys r awesome!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry 4 not updating n a while, but I've been so busy lately. And w/ not enough time to write and writer's block temporarily, it's hard 4 me (or anyone n my case) 2 get a chapter out n just a week's time. I apologize 2 everyone who's patience has run out w/ me, but I hope u'll b able 2 forgive me and enjoy this.**

"What do you mean...? What's the problem?"

"Take a look for yourself." Riley rolled back from the computer and rose up, stepping aside and giving Foreman the opportunity to see what was really going on.

_What is he talking about? We checked on it a week ago, and it seemed fine. It's gotta be a mistake. _However, the guy with the jeans was on this one. The moment he sat down and swiveled the chair back its recent place, now poking his head under the table, the neurologist immediately realized the problem. "This can't be."

"What can't be?"

"Come take a look for yourself." A hand gesture was made, instructing Chase to come over to where his co-worker was. The blonde did as he was motioned to do, walking over and ducking his head, meeting Foreman, and saw the pickle. "Oh," he blurted out, staring at the totally messed up wires.

"Yeah. Big oh." Riley commented.

Foreman abandoned the Australian, surfacing his head back up to the real world, and made eye-contact with the unprofessional dressed guy in front of him. "Are you sure there isn't anything you can do?"

"Nope. Not anything. But, I can try to fix it. Though, I'll probably mess up those guys even more. But, that, I can fix. My laziness is hopeless." Deternined to give it his all, he went over to Foreman's seat. "No offense, but I like working alone on this type of thing."

Chase's face reappeared suddenly, opening his mouth to say something. He ceased, though, when he saw Foreman ajaring his mouth. "Just do what he tells you to do," he told Chase in a low tone.

The blonde didn't do anything, but got up and stepped over with Foreman, allowing his new "acquantance" to operate. His co-worker leaned towards his ear. "Look. I know you don't like this, and I don't, either. But, he knows what he's doing. Just let him do what he needs to do. It's the only way. If we don't, we'll have to wait a couple of hours at least for a CAT scan."

He nodded. "I know. It's horrible in that area."

"Yeah. So, let him do what he needs to do."

Chase nodded again, and the two watched as the figure in front of them got onto his hands and knees, beginning to crawl out of their sight. Noises began to ring from under themselves as the blonde thought, _What in the world is he doing under there? I know he's got to make some noise, but still-_

"Wow. These are really messed up wires. Who checks the computers here?"

"One of the technicians." _Idiot. Who do you think? Cuddy? Or some nurse?_

"Find out which one. You and this place are hopeless if you don't."

"Well, thanks for telling us that," Chase mumbled, left foot crossing over his right, "We're so dumb. Not to mention Cuddy's reaction."

"You're not helping," Foreman pointed out.

"There's nothing to help out with."

"Okay, then. If there's nothing to help out with, let's just go treat our patients and call security on him."

"You're just trying to be House."

"House? I was just trying to get out a point, not be our boss."

"Well, you sounded like him."

"Yeah, but it's not like I'm trying on purpose!"

"Guys!" Riley piped in, not budging from his place. "Look. If you guys get into some kind of argument, I won't be able to concentrate. Then, the hospital and the computer will never have hope."

"You're really pessismistic, aren't you?" Chase questioned.

"Yep."

"Great," Chase muttered, "First, this. Now-"

"Hey. I think I can fix this in time. Just let me adjust these wires..." He trailed off as a long pause began to cloud over the room, complete silence except for the necessary noises beneath the table. Time, once again, started ticking by sluggishly for Chase, making his patience level plunge dramatically. _When will this torture be over? I rather have House tell how he's right in front of my face or even clinic work than stay in here and wait the time I've been doing this, _the blonde thought, tapping his foot lightly. Then, finally, when he thought it'd never end, it finished.

"There." Riley popped back into full view, standing back up. "Now try it."

Foreman took the honors and started the computer back up, getting it to the right settings. "You fixed it."

"Duh," the computer genius commented under his breath.

"Now, we can see if anything's going on. Chase, get Riley outside."

"But, you're the one who-"

"Just do it. I'll owe you one later."

Chase sighed, taking in his usual, undesired treatment, and advanced towards the exit, the "acquaintance" following in his footsteps...and at his heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Foreman brisked into House's office, an answer with him, ready to be announced. "House, we...why are eating-?"

"Hey! Keep it down! I'm eating Wilson's food here!"

"In the middle of the afternoon?"

"Yep. Tastes the best. Besides, the crowd is a bunch of mini Cuddys." House polished off the rest of his friend's sandwich, bread crumbs spilling onto the small, white square spread out across his desk.

"Okay...anyways, we know what's happening. The MRIs revealed that both Jackie and Abe have bleeding in their brain."

"Good job, Foreman! You finished part of the puzzle!" the boss stated sarcastically, having a happy, yet surprised look on his face.

"Part of it? They've got intracerebral hemorrhage. That's the diagnosis right there!"

"That's what happens. But, the little munchin wouldn't have had her screaming fit. Nor would Cameron and I had to bathe them in ice."

"But so? People get impatient and frustrated when they go to hospitals. Anybody would. Plus, they could've caught an infection when they got here."

"Both kids were taken to two different places when they arrived. ER couldn't take both them due to space."

"Yes, but infections spread-"

"Exactly." House stopped, throwing a glare at another part of his office for a couple of moments, then his eyes laid back at Foreman. "More people would've caught it. The clinic would be bursting if the infection started here. But, they brought the infection."

The employee gave it a moment, then replied to his boss. "They could have the intracerebral hemorrhage **and** a simple infection.

"Or, they could have an infection that causes bleeding to the brain." House rose to his feet, his cane standing tall again with him. He made a trail to the door as Foreman turned, unaware of why his boss was just leaving him like this.

"Where are you going?"

Now, the specialist turned. "To find out if I'm right or if you slipped in here and actually did some research. Oh, and you need to get some manners."

"What? Why?"

"Did you go actually go to kindergarten, or were you too good for that? If you were too smart for everyone else, then that means you should be able to say a nice, little apology to your co-worker."

"House, I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. I was only debating."

"Well, apparently last time I checked, the annoying, little girl with bangs can't read minds. She's an immunologist, not a mind reader."

"I know that. Just let me handle this."

"Be careful, Foreman. Everything's gone to her head already. In the mean time, I'll be seeing whether I can figure this case out in time, so our patients be able to see the smiling sunshine tomorrow." With that said, House opened the entrance, walked through, and let the door shut by itself behind him. This was a sure sign to not only Foreman, but for everyone, that he was about to start doing what he does best.

**Okay, okay. I know it's a bit short, but I guess it's writer's block that's getting 2 me. Time as well. But, I've got the next chapter sketched out, so it SHOULD b out sooner. Once again, I'm truly sorry 4 the wait!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Another chapter out for everyone 2 c!!!:) Sorry about not getting out sooner. It's been a hectic ride 4 me these past several weeks, so bear w/ me. I'm going 2 try 2 get another short chapter out Friday, but I can't guarantee it. I've got recital this weekend, so probably no posting. But, I'll get it 2 it ASAP! Anyways, enjoy what I've written!**

BANG! Jackie looked up, jumping up slightly, alarmed, at the unanticipated noise from above her. Luckily, it was only the door slamming from some reckless behavior. But, it wasn't Riley this time. Most doubtlessly her parents, either. Instead, it was more daunting than anything or one she'd seen since the experience began. Even the IVs, monitors, and beeping machines didn't stand a chance.

"Where were you before you came here?" House entered the room, sunlight peeking out of the clouds to the space, staring down at the young, interrupted patient laying in the scrunched-up bed in front of him.

"...W-Why did you ask me that...? And who a-are you?"

The doctor sighed. "Okay. Before I beat you with my cane and force you to beg to see another day full of sunshine and assorted colored flowers, I'm Dr. House. I'm the one who's keeping you and your brother alive all this time. The dumb blonde with the accent, the black who thinks he knows it all, and the sweet, innocent looking, but hot brunette are my minions. They just do what their master tells them to do and are here for your entertainment. Especially when they run around sweating about nothing."

Jackie threw a confused expression at him. "Huh?"

"Look, kid. I need to konw what happened before you got knocked out, and Mommy had to call the special number you learned in kindergarten." She went silent, clueless about everything he said. "In terms 11-year olds can understand, what happened before you got here?"

"H-How am I to know t-that? I-I don't know w-what happened."

"Do you **want**to die? I can't save you if I don't know what's wrong," House stated, imitating Jackie.

"N-No."

"Then tell me what happened! I don't care how horrible it was! Whether you went off somewhere in the middle of the night, or you had sex! Your life's hanging on a thread, and it's not about to get any better! I need to know!"

"I-I can't remember." Tears swelled up, waiting to rain all over Jackie's face.

"What do you mean you can't remember?! Is it that you **can't** remember, or is it that you don't **want** to remember?!"

The girl dealt with two heavy, invisible weights pressing against her shoulders as she felt the man's distinct blue eyes on her. Emotional pain erupted and jumped to random places in her structure, tugging at the heart. She didn't know what to say. It was one little thing. Sure, maybe this was her so called "dirty little secret." But, it couldn't kill her...right?

"I-I...think I...don't want to. But, I d-don't remember too many details."

"Then start with your naughty, little story before you bawl all over your sheets."

"But, h-how did you k-know-?"

"I'm not an idiot. Your puffy, red eyes and water build-up tells a novel by itself. But, I'll shut up and let you blab on with it before your speech worsens."

A moment of silence shaded over her head before she finally drew in a slow, deep breath to calm the pain. "O-Okay." She achieved full one-on-one contact with House, if that was possible in this world. "T-This is what h-happened..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is he doing to her in there?" Abigail asked softly, perceiving the uproar taking place in her daughter's room. She leaned against the back of her seat, concealing her face into her hands and ready to let everything out, no matter it's severity. Ben, in the mean time, sat beside her, doing absolutely all he could in the position he was in.

He began running his hand across her back gently and bent down closer to her level."I know Dr. House can be...rude, but he's the best doctor here. He's saved a lot of lives, and he'll save more, Abigail."

She remained fixed in her turtle-like position. "I don't care what he's done or how great and wonderful he is. I want my kids to get treated right, along with their treatment."

"Not every doctor is as happy and cheerful as-"

Abigail's face came back into presence, interrupting Ben's opinion."Yes, but should a doctor **yell **at his patients for no apparent reason?"

"Look. Every doctor has its reason for doing something. Maybe he does that so he can figure out the diagnosis."

"Sure. That's why he's world renown." The tone and sarcasm portrayed in her voice wrote out in huge letters that she wasn't in any mood to get happy, nor kid around.

Ben sighed heavily and tried again, knowing he'd probably fail. "Abigail, you've got to-"

"Abi's got to do what?" Riley questioned, towering over the couple as he stared at them, no idea of how much his best friend's wife was in emotionally.

"Shut up," she demanded, aggravated.

Her husband sighed again, only more wearily this time. "She's got to relax and actually trust the doctor Jackie and Abe have."

"Oh. No offense, Ben, but I don't blame her. I've heard about that guy. He sounds creepy." Riley shuddered.

"But, how did you-"

"Ben, I may not be as smart as you. But, believe or not, I'm not stupid. I've heard Dr. House's name five zillion times while I've been here."

"Oh, really? How shocking," Abigail commented, again her sarcastic voice slipping in.

Now, because of the tone, things only got worse due to Riley being officially provoked by her. "Hey! It's true!"

Ben rose from his chair, about to stop the beginning of yet another, useless quarrel."And, I'm sure it **is** true. Now, can we break this up?"

"Not until she says sorry," Riley pouted at him, folding his arms across his chest.

"WHAT?? Why should I have to apologize? I was only-"

"Do we have to make this into a big deal?"

"No, but there's nothing to apologize for."

"There is, too!" Riley snapped back. "She-"

"Riley. Abigail," Ben said, using a firm tone, "I would love it if we didn't have to make ourselves the center of attention."

"And I would love it if your wife gave me a bit of respect. Look. All I want is an apology. Is it **that **too big of a want?"

"No, but it's a dumb one," Abigail muttered.

Riley observed her and fought back."Hey! I heard that!"

"Heard what? I didn't say anything."

"Yes, you did!"

"No. I didn't. You're crazy."

"I'm not-!"

"**This **is what I was talking about," Ben pointed out, interrupting the two for the second time in a row. "Look. Why don't you both apologize to each other, and let's just get through the rest of this."

"No!" Abigail and Riley replied in perfect unity.

Ben threw them a serious glare, screaming that they better obey and do what was asked. Or else, if not, trouble would immediately roll their way. Abigail, the first to see it, finally gave up on the entire ordeal, knowing it'd make things to an extent. She thought of what to say, took a breath, and turned to Riley. "I'm sorry, Riley. I didn't mean what I said."

"Good," he replied.

"Riley, don't you have something to say?" his friend asked.

"Nope. I'm happy, and that matters, right? Otherwise, you owe me a milkshake."

"But-"

"Don't even try." Abigail grabbed hold of her husband's arm. "Just let it go. Doesn't matter anyway."

He nodded. "You're right. Let's just sit down and get through this." The couple sat back in their original places as Riley joined them, knowing this would take a whlie.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"S-So, when w-we got back to my house and to my r-room, K-Katlyn showed me w-what s-somebody gave her. I-It was...a-are y-you paying attention?" Jackie glared at her doctor, who had his eyes glued across the room.

"Yep. Ever heard of multi-tasking?" House responded, keeping his eyes at the floor from the other side of the room.

"W-What are y-you d-doing?"

"Counting how many marks on the floor, so I can report this to my boss," he replied, "Man, she really needs to see this. This will really impress her on how many marks a doctor can make in one day." He glanced back at Jackie. "But keep going. It's getting to the good part."

She made an odd look at him, then went on. "I-It was some type of c-candy. C-Can't remember what kind, bu-ut...it w-was good. A-Abe, being th-he brother h-he is, intruded into m-my room and ate s-some, too." She paused. "Is t-that what mad-de us s-sick?"

House looked up. "Probably." He retrieved his cane and stood up. "But, I'll call on my ducklings to go to the house and figure that out."

"A-Are you g-going to tell m-my parents?" she questioned fearfully.

"Legally, that's up to you. But, I've got to know you won't do anything like that again."

Jackie said nothing, laying in complete silence. _What I am supposed to do? Dr. House's got a point. But, what about Katlyn? She's my friend. I can't let her down..._

"I need to know now." House's words crashed into Jackie's head. She turned, an innocent look on her face. "I-I...w-won't."

**I would like 2 say a BIG thanks 2 everyone reviewing! I know I haven't replied 2 them, but they help me a BUNCH w/ my writing! U, guys, r great! Thanks 4 everything, and please keep those reviews coming! Those r my aids!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I know! It's been a little over a MONTH since I posted!! I'm really and truly sorry, but unfortunately, laziness, writer's block, and no time at all kept me from the story. Please, please, please forgive me for making you guys wait! Anyways, just read and enjoy!!!**

"Hey! You two with the faces! I need a favor!" House stormed into the lab, disturbing Chase and Foreman from their work unpleasently.

Foreman looked up from a blood sample under the microscope and sighed. "What do you want, House?"

The doctor looked down to the floor and back up. "I need two people to go to Jackie and Abe's house to remove something."

"We're in the middle of something. Why do _we _had to do it now?"

"And why can't the parents remove it when they get back?" Chase added, glaring at him.

"Because _that_ can be done later. Besides, do you think the parents are ever going to find out about their precious little secret?"

"Eventually, yes. The kids will breakdown sooner or later and tell them."

"Not if someone beats them to the point," House commented, pointing out the statement clearly.

"Like you?"

"Nope. I was thinking more on the lines of either one of you. Or Cameron."

"Cameron?" Foreman gave his boss a you-have-got-to-be-joking kind of look. "Are you kidding? She'd freeze up before she said that their kids were hiding something from them. Face it. She can't do it."

"Then it's either one of you. Do you think I'm really going to tell them?"

"Why don't you get Wilson or Cuddy to do it? We'll be wasting our time at their house," Chase said.

"Are you blind? Cuddy does it, the parents will be paying more attention to her breasts. Besides, Wilson's already done it for her."

"Why can't he do it again? I'm sure he won't care."

"Care? That's all he does! He believes anyone can do something."

"Well...maybe he's right. Maybe she can do it. We just don't think she can."

"Okay. Have you seen how many times she frozen up? I mean, sure. She's told the news before. But, she would never be able to tell them why they got sick."

"Well, I'll go and ask her for her opinion about this." House advanced over towards the door, maintaining his current argument. "In the meantime, you and Mr. Hot Stuff over there are going to Philadelphia."

"Philadephia?! House, have you gone insane?!"

"Nope. It's the Vicodin."

"But-"

"Have fun! Get me a picture of the Liberty Bell." Now, there was no choice.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Within only about fifteen minutes, the two were ready for their journey out of state. "I can't believe House is making us go to Philadelphia for no reason," Chase complained, walking out beside Foreman into a sea of 5 million different colored cars.

"He just wants to get rid of us." His co-worker began to think up of what other questions Chase might be willing to blurt out and the answers to them.

_He's got a point _"Well, at least we won't have and diagnose simple colds."

"For work."

_Why does he have to ruin everything I come up with? _"I guess. But, thank God neither of us are Cameron."

Foreman nodded and opened his mouth to agree, but instead pointed over in the direction of a small, white, couple of year old model car. "Is that your car?"

Chase made the indication that, yes, it was his. "I thought you had-"

"Yeah, I did. But...it's a long story. Don't ask...wait a minute. Weren't we taking your car?"

"If you want to walk another four aisles over."

The blonde doctor sighed, his hand reaching in his pocket to dig for his keys. "Fine." _Why does he get what he always wants?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Cameron. As my one, lonely duckling here, I need a favor."

The brunette employee glanced up from the chart in her possession, removing her reading glasses from her eyes. "One and lonely? What about Foreman and Chase?"

"They went to sweet home Philadephia to-"

"Philadelphia?! You can't just leave the department helpless!"

"That's the reason you're still here."

"Yeah. One doctor can do everything around here."

"I do. I'm the one saving all the lives around this place. That's the reason Cuddy hasn't fired me yet. Or, it's because-"

"Just tell me what to do, House." Cameron scooted up in her chair, getting comfortable so she could hear the following demand in some comfort, at least. Even if it was physically.

House began stepping in the direction of the immunologist. "As my only "man" around here, I'll let you get a gold star, plus Chase and Foreman's. Only if can tell the kids' parents how they almost died if it wasn't for-"

"Why do I want to do that?"

"That's your speciality, remember? You're good at that stuff. Plus, your feminine nature allows you to be a soft teddy bear to people who are totally crybabies, except without the diaper."

She lowered her "House...I don't know if I can-"

"Awww! Come on, Cameron! You love the stuff!"

Cameron laid her eyes back on the chart to ignore her boss, putting back on the glasses and adjusting them. "Bucket loads," she commented emotionless, her attention towards House beginning to slip away.

"See? That's the reason!" Greg pointed out sarcastically.

"House, I'm busy. For the last-"

"Okay, fine. You tell the parents, and I'll give you the kiss of your life."

Suddenly Cameron's eyes spotlighted back on House, eyebrows raising as well. "The kiss of my life? You don't even know what would be that for me."

"Yeah. Look, I'm not an expert on you, but it's not that hard to figure out what that'd be."

Finally, after looking at House, receiving a "nice" expression on his face, Allison gave it up. She grabbed her chart off the conference table and stood to push her seat back to its original position. "Fine. But, when you decide to give my kiss, make sure it's not in an elevator."

"My office?"

"Don't you think Cuddy or Wilson would-"

"Who cares? Besides, it's a kiss, not a make-out session. Unless..."

"Let's just keep it to just **a **kiss." Cameron brushed past House and walked to the crystal-clear door, sneaking a smile when her back was turned towards him. The moment she was fully out of the conference area, though, her tiny, perfect, white sun disappeared instantly. Now, she'd just realized what she'd agreed to.

**I'm thinking this is short, so I apologize 4 it, 2. Again, please forgive me! Hope everyone's having a fantastic summer, and please review!!! (I know I'm having a good one! No Algebra or math of any kind!!!!) **


End file.
